The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Monarda plant, botanically known as Monarda didyma, typically grown a container plant and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘MON0012BFR’.
The new Monarda plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Zuidwolde, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Monarda plants with attractive flowers and tolerance to Powdery Mildew.
The new Monarda plant originated from an open-pollination during the summer of 2013 of an unnamed selection of Monarda didyma, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Monarda didyma, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Monarda plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination grown in a controlled nursery environment in Zuidwolde, The Netherlands during the summer of 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Monarda plant by cuttings in Zuidwolde, The Netherlands, since June, 2016 has shown that the unique features of this new Monarda plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.